


A Splash of Gin

by Ilthit



Series: Porn Battle XIV: Fiery Fourteen Submissions [4]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Porn Battle, Violent Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfume is so strong it blocks out the smell of the abattoir and he feels faint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Splash of Gin

She's got no time for bathing but she can afford a splash of scent these days, so she's grey under her clothes except for her face and hands and there are sores on her feet that itch and burn that she tries not to think about, and she smells like roses and old sweat and gin. Nothing like... Nothing at all like.

He buries his face in her dirty neck and she giggles like a girl of sixteen. He shoves her hard against the basement wall. The perfume is so strong it blocks out the smell of the abattoir and he feels faint. It's not like killing but he does bite her neck hard and she gasps, struggles for just a second, but then he's pushing up her skirts and she relaxes, shivers. Thinks she's on familiar ground now. She doesn't know anything.

She opens her legs and he stabs her, over and over. She clutches him.


End file.
